Not meant to be
by crayziexanime
Summary: Cagalli is transferred to a boys' academy for a reason that she doens't even know. There, she meets a guy named Athrun Zala who has a secret of his own. Both their life changes in a way they never expected. AxC
1. Transfer

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny DOES NOT belong to me.

Chapter 1: Transfer

**FLASHBACK**

"I don't understand this father! Your sending me to a boys' only academy!" the young blonde girl yelled hysterically.

"Cagalli, it's only for a year, until you turn eighteen. I know you don't understand why I am doing this, but it's for your own safety." the man spoke calmly towards his daughter.

"What much difference will it be when I turn eighteen? Father, I already know this has something to do with ORB, so can't you please tell me what's going on?" Cagalli asked pleadingly.

"If I tell you that now, it won't change anything, but it will when your eighteen, so just be patient."

Cagalli let out a deep sigh. "I understand…."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Cagalli stared blankly ahead as she walked down the empty halls. "_Will they really think I'm a boy?_..." she asked herself mentally.

"Excuse me! You're supposed to be in class right now. What are you doing out here?" a male voice came from behind.

Cagalii turned around and saw a man in a dark brown suit. She cleared her throat trying to make her voice sound like a guy. "Ugh…I'm a new transfer student here and I'm looking for class 12B. Can you please tell me where it is?"

"Oh! So you're the new transfer student! Well follow me, I'm heading for class 12B too. My name is Mr. Onajiwa, and I'm to be your teacher." He smiled at Cagalli as they walked to the class together.

Mr. Onajiwa entered the class with Cagalli and stood in front of the chalkboard. "Quiet down everyone!"

All the guys stopped talking and took their seats and some stared at Cagalli.

"We have a new transfer student today." The teacher looked at Cagalli. "I haven't even got your name yet, why don't you introduce yourself to everyone.

Cagalli cleared her throat again. "My name is Cagalli Yula Athha. I am pleased to meet you all."

Mr. Onajiwa smiled once more. "Thank you Cagalli, why don't you take a seat? You can choose any empty desk you would like." Cagalli looked around and saw an empty desk next to the window. She walked slowly to it and sat down.

"Alright class, take out the fine literature book. We're going to read page 302 through 315."

Cagalli looked out the window and sighed. Suddenly a book appeared in front of her face. She looked up and saw a dark blue haired teen smiling down at her. Cagalli took the book in her hands. "Thank you…" she replied quietly.

"Your welcome, if you need anything, you can ask me." He said and sat back down in his seat which wasn't very far from hers. Cagalli was about to ask him his name but it was too late.

Cagalli opened the book and started to read the pages she was assigned. It was dead silent in the room since everyone was reading silently. Cagalli tried to loosen her uniform's collar for it was very uncomfortable to her. She looked around and saw everyone was wearing the same uniform with the china collar but they didn't seem to mind.

"_How do guys wear these all day?_..." she spoke out loud quietly enough that no one else heard.

After what seemed like forever, the bell rang and everyone got up from their desk and stretched. Cagalli covered her mouth and yawned. Next was gym. She looked around and spotted the boy who handed her the book. He was talking to another one of his classmate.

Cagalii walked over and lightly tapped him in the shoulder. He turned around and slightly looked down at her since she was a little shorter.

"Um….before….I forgot to ask your name…" Cagalli tried not to look directly into his face for he might notice she wasn't a guy.

"My name is Athrun Zala. And you're Cagalli right?" he asked. Cagalli nodded.

"Well, this is my friend here. Kira Yamato." Cagalli looked at Kira who had dark brown hair. He smiled at her. Cagalli smiled back.

"We better get to gym before we're late." Athrun suggested looking at the classroom clock. He looked at Cagalli. "Just follow us and we'll show you where you need to go."

Cagalli did as she was told. She walked by Athrun and Kira down the hall. They turned right then entered a huge locker room. There were some guys undressing. Cagalli gasped and took a step back. Kira went inside and came back holding a pair of gym clothes. He handed them to Cagalli.

"Here, you need to change into these for every gym period."

Cagalli looked around. "Um….is there a bathroom here?"

"A bathroom? It's just further down the hall." Athrun said as he pointed down the hall.

Cagalli smiled. "Thanks, I'll be right back." She ran down to the bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls. She took a deep breath.

"How am I suppose to change in a boy's locker room?..." Cagalli started to undress herself and put on the gym clothes Kira gave her. She unlocked the stall and ran out.

"Hey, hurry up Cagalli!" Athrun called from out of the locker room. Cagalli noticed he was already dressed out.

"We're heading out to the track outside. It's a one mile run today."

"One mile?" Cagalli asked sounding a bit surprised.

Athrun laughed. "It's not too bad once you get used to it."

**OUTSIDE ON TRACK. . .**

Cagalli breathed heavily since she wasn't used to running this much. She could smell the asphalt with every step she took. "_How long do I have to stay in this school? I wcould get out of here **now**_…" she thought to herself. Suddenly, she felt a light tap on her left shoulder.

"Hey, how are you doing Cagalli?" Cagalli turned her head to the side and saw Athrun. "I'm already worn out but I think I'll manage. But where's Kira?"

Athrun grinned and motioned behind him. "He's way back there, he's very slow at running."

"I see…" Soon after, a whistle was heard and all the students gathered around the teacher.

"All right, today we are going to work on jumping high vaults." The gym teacher pointed to a chest high vault few feet away from him. All the students groaned.

"Uh…does everybody hate vaults or something?" Cagalli asked Athrun in a quiet voice.

"Well, guys aren't very good at it…and I bet you already know what happens when you hit your thing on it." Athrun said with a small smirk.

Everyone lined up at the vault but people kept moving to the back of the line because they didn't want to go first. Then it left Kira. Just about when he was move back to the line as well, the teacher called his name.

"You're up first Kira!" Kira sighed and got in a running stance. He ran towards the vault as fast as he could but his hands didn't land on top of the vault. Instead, his feet reached it and just ran across the vault and jumped down.

"Kira, how many times do I have to tell you, use your hands! Not your feet!" The teacher yelled at him.

Kira smiled slyly. "Sorry." Then he moved all the way back to the line. Next was Cagalli.

Athrun watched Cagalli get ready to charge at the vault. She ran much faster then Kira and set her hands on the vault. She pulled her whole body up and made a perfect jump. Everyone watched in amazement. No boy ever did a perfect jump like that. Not even Athrun.

"Way to go Cagalli! Did you see that everyone? That's how you do a jump!" The teacher clapped slightly.

Athrun blinked a few times. But not because of the amazement from Cagalli's jump. "_I swear I saw curves on his chest….or is it just my imagination?..." _Athrun thought mentally.

Cagalli smiled in satisfaction. She sure liked gym the best since she was best at it. But there were 5 more periods of more studying. And like that, a whole day went by smoothly.

"_Gee…I guess they really think I'm a guy_…." Cagalli thought.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't write how the rest of Cagalli's day went by, but it wouldn't have been that interesting to read about someone studying, right? I hope you liked this chapter! Oh, I had to re-upload this story cause I kept referring Cagalli as a she in Athrun's thoughtd so yea, thank you Pchu for pointing that out!**


	2. No more secret

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny DOES NOT belong to me.

**A/N: Special thanks to 'ritachi' for that idea from the review! I hope for more reviews in the future! Oh and I didn't get this story idea from any manga, I thought of it when Kira first thought that Cagalli was a guy. LoL, oh and thank you Pchu for the review! I had no idea. XD**

Chapter 2: No more secret

The blonde headed girl ran down the school hall in lightning speed. "_It's my second day of school and I'm already late! Stupid alarm clock, why didn't it ring when it's suppose to! Ugh_!" she thought as she put on a mad kind of expression on her face. Cagalli reached the door and slid it to find all the students already in their seats reading..

"Cagalli, you're late." The teacher looked at Cagalli from his seat in front of his desk. She slid the door back and walked towards him.

"Sorry Mr. Onajiwa, I woke up late this morning." Cagalli looked down feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I see…well then, you'll be serving detention after school."

"Detention!" Cagalli practically yelled and some of the guys looked up, so she lowered her voice. "But sir, it's my first tardy, don't I get a warning or something?"

The teacher shook his head. "My advice to you is to wake up in time if you don't want to be serving detention again. You'll be seeing me for an extra hour today after school today in here, understood?"

"Yes…" Cagalli dragged herself to her desk and sat down. She sighed looked outside the window. It always seemed to make her feel better when she looked at the blue sky.

"_Detention…I have never gotten a detention before….the first thing I get home, I'm going to bust that alarm clock and get a new one that actually works_…" Cagalli told herself mentally.

Athrun came over to Cagalli's desk right after the bell rang. "Did you get a detention?" He asked.

"Yea…." Cagalli looked up at Athrun and noticed he was staring at her chest.

"Ugh…what are you looking at?" Cagalli asked trying to get his attention. Athrun quickly turned his face.

"N…Nothing! Well…let's go to gym." Athrun stuttered his words as he spoke.

Once again, Athrun, Kira and Cagalli walked together to gym class. Cagalli stopped in front of the locker room and looked at Athrun and Kira. "I'll be right back you guys." She then ran to the bathroom.

Kira and Athrun went inside the locker room and started to change into their gym clothes. "Hey Kira?"

Kira looked at Athrun. "What?"

"Why do you think Cagalli goes to the bathroom when it's gym time?" Athrun asked.

Kira laughed. "How should I know?"

"Ok, you won't believe this but yesterday, I think I saw curves on Cagalli's chest when he was jumping the vault." Athrun told Kira in amazement.

"Oh come on Athrun, are you saying you think he's a girl?"

Athrun smiled. "Guess it was just my imagination…"

Today in gym was a choice day. The choices were, walking on track, soccer and kickball. Athrun and Kira decided to play soccer but Cagalli walked on track. She couldn't risk of rolling on the ground or bumping into other guys. She didn't even want to think what would happen if they found out her secret.

Cagalli silently walked on the inner edge of the track and in the middle were the soccer players. They were yelling each others names to pass the ball. She then noticed Athrun running, kicking the ball to one of his teammates.

Cagalli continued to stare at Athrun as she walked and before she knew it, she already walked one lap. She then looked down at the track and walked for at least 15 minutes. Cagalli started to get tired of walking, then, she heard Athrun's voice call out her name.

"CAGALLI!"

She looked to the middle of the track. Half way of the track, Athrun waved his arm back at her smiling. Cagalli smiled and waved her arm back.

She noticed his hair was damp in sweat and his shirt as well. Cagalli blushed as she looked at him and luckily, he couldn't see her from that distance.

"_What am I thinking? It's not like I like Athrun or anything…but…he's so cute…not to mention handsome. I'd better keep this thought to myself or else, I'm seriously going to sew my mouth_." Cagalli shook that thought away.

"I should punish myself for this. It's only been one and a half days and I can't believe I think I like someone. To make it worse, I'm in a boys' academy and everyone thinks I'm a guy….if I start showing signs that I like someone…people are probably going to think I'm gay or something…" Cagalli spoke out loud since no one was around her.

**After school….**

Cagalli just continued to stay at her desk while everyone left the classroom to go home. The room was filled with red and orange light since the sun was slowly setting. She saw the teacher reading a book silently at his desk, but he didn't notice she was looking at him.

Cagalli looked around the classroom in boredom, but to her surprise, she saw Athrun sitting a few desks away sleeping. She looked at his sleeping face and couldn't help but to smile. "_But, why is he still here_?" Cagalli wondered.

"Pstt! Hey Athrun!" She hoarsely whispered to him. Cagalli glanced at Mr. Onajiwa but he didn't hear her. "Athrun!" she whispered again,

Athrun sat up and rubbed his right eye and saw Cagalli.

"Why are you still here?" she asked him in the quietest voice.

"Huh?" Athrun looked confused, than turned his head to the clock.

"4:15pm!" Athrun yelled in surprise. By this time, the teacher looked up from his book.

"Athrun, I didn't know you were still here. Class was over 15 minutes ago."

"I ugh….I guess, I fell asleep…." Athrun spoke out in embarrassment. Cagalli laughed to herself.

"You would have slept till tomorrow morning, if no one woke you up Athrun."

Athrun smiled. "I guess so, but what are you doing here Cagalli?" he asked.

"I got detention remember? How could you forget?"

"Oh yea…"

Cagalli stood up and stretched her arms. "Mr. Onajiwa? I know it hasn't been an hour but…can I please go home? I promise I'll never be late for class." She asked trying to sound as innocent, but at the same time, trying to sound like a guy.

The teacher sighed and set his book down on his desk. "Alright then, I'll let this one slide, but its two hours of detention if you're late again, understand?"

Cagalli grinned. "I understand!" She spoke happily. Athrun and Cagalli both packed their stuffs and walked out the classroom door.

**Few days passed by…..**

Cagalli groaned as she walked to gym. "_I can't believe I have to run two miles today…two miles! As if one mile wasn't hard enou..._" She passed the locker room and headed for the restroom.

She locked the stall and started to change. "I can't wait till I'm eighteen…" Cagalli grumbled to herself. Suddenly, she heard footsteps come into the bathroom.

Then, there was a knock on her stall. "Hey Cagalli, are you in here?" Cagalli's eyes widened as she recognized that voice. "_It's Athrun! But what's he doing here_!" Her mind screamed.

"Um, is anything wrong? You always seem to go to the bathroom when its gym period."

"Nothing's wrong! I just…uh…don't feel comfortable changing in front of other people!" Cagalli blurted out. She unlocked the stall since she was done changing. She tried to smile at Athrun.

"Um…we should go-" Cagalli's sentence was cut off when she tripped as she was trying to walked out of the stall. She shut her eyes waiting to fall on the hard bathroom tile, but instead, she felt warmness around her face and chest.

Cagalli opened her left eye, then the right. She then noticed Athrun caught her and her face was pressed against his chest.

Athrun let out a light gasp at what he saw. Cagalli drew back and noticed Athrun's cheeks were light pink.

"Something wrong Athrun?" she asked in curiosity.

"C…Cagalli…by any chance…a…are you a…..girl?" Athrun's voice shook as he spoke.

Cagalli heart skipped a beat. "I, I'm a guy! What in the world gave you that idea!" She then saw Athrun's pointed to her right shoulder.

"Huh?" Cagalli looked to where he pointed and noticed her shirt slightly slipped off her shoulder, revealing her bra strap. She quickly slid it back up and blushed madly.

There was a brief silence. "P…please….don't tell this to anyone Athrun…" Cagalli ran out of the bathroom embarrassed, leaving Athrun in daze.

**A/N: Haha! Athrun found out! I just can't wait to write more! Thanks for all the reviews you guys gave me! And I expect more! **


	3. My real identity

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny DOES NOT belong to me.

**A/N: I know I already thanked Pchu in the last chapter for pointing the mistake I made, but I want to thank you again! Hehe. Oh and I'm so happy that all of you guys think my story is unique! Thank you!**

Chapter 3: My real identity

Cagalli walked along the empty street holding her school bag. She sighed and stared at her shadow in front of her as she slowly walked.

"_What am I gonna do now?...I don't think I can ever go back to that school….now that **he **knows_…." Cagalli thought quietly to herself. She stopped walking and mentally hit herself.

"**UGH! I JUST HAD TO TRIP IN THE BATHROOM AND FALL ON HIM! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" **Cagalli didn't even realize she spoke out loud and quickly put a hand over her mouth. Then something just hit her mind.

"_Shoot, I left my book in the classroom….and the homework is due tomorrow. Just great_." Cagalli sighed and she turned around to head back to her school but saw Athrun standing in front of her.

Cagalli's eyes widened and her legs felt as if they were going to collapse. Her body stiffened as she stared at his face.

"_In second thought, homework isn't that important_." Cagalli turned around and walked full speed without saying a word.

"Hey wait! Cagalli!" Athrun called out but Cagalli didn't listen. Then, she felt a tug on her elbow. Cagalli stopped but didn't turn around to look at him.

"What do you want?" she asked hesitantly.

"Can we talk for a moment?"

"Talk about what? I have nothing to talk about." Cagalli knew he was going to say something about what happened this morning, but to her surprise, he walked in front of her and handed her something. It was a book.

Cagalli looked up and saw Athrun smiling. "You left this in the classroom." Cagalli took the book in her hand. "Thank you….and, I'm sorry I just walked off…I was just….nervous I guess…" She tried to not look at him while speaking.

"It's ok…but, ugh…I never thought you were the type of person who talks to themselves." Athrun said while laughing a bit. Cagalli just then remembered what she said out loud before bumping into Athrun. She blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Oh that….I didn't even realize I was doing it…."

Athrun smiled again and looked up at the orange sky. "It's getting pretty late, we better head home now." Well, see you tomorrow." Athrun turned around to leave but Cagalli called out his name.

"Athrun?..."

He turned back and saw Cagalli's head down. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Athrun…could you please tell Mr. Onajiwa I won't be coming to school tomorrow?...and probably for the rest of the school year." Cagalli spoke in the gentlest tone.

"Huh? But why Cagalli?"

Cagalli looked up feeling a bit angry. "What do you mean why? You're acting like noting happened this morning!"

"Then can I ask?"

Cagalli's angriness turned into confusion. "Uh, sure?" she replied not even knowing what Athrun was talking about.

"Why did you come to a boys' academy in the first place?" Athrun noticed Cagalli confusion died down now that he asked her.

"Oh….that…" Cagalli sat down on a bench near by and Athrun saw next to her.

"I have another secret, but you have to promise you will never tell anyone."

Athrun nodded as he waited for her to continue.

"I am the daughter of the head representative of ORB." For some reason, she felt a bit guilty that she didn't tell him in the first place now that they were friends.

Athrun's eyes widened in shock. "You're….Izumi Athha's daughter!" Cagalli nodded without looking at him.

"For the past 2 months, ZAFT soldiers kept lingering around our house and they still are. I even saw them around the school I used to go to. My father was worried something might happen to me so, he had me transferred to a boy's academy. ZAFT already knows I'm a girl, so the last place they would ever look is a school only full of boys."

Athrun face was still in shock. He didn't know what to say. "_How can this be?...I wasn't even aware that Izumi Athha had a daughter. And all this time, I thought their last names were just a coincidence_."

"I don't know why ZAFT soldiers are following me, I'm not even sure of the reason why I got transferred. Father kept telling me that he would tell me that reason when I turn eighteen, that I would be able to make a difference…" Cagalli looked at Athrun. "Does that answer your question? I'm not a crazy girl who just got transferred into your school just for the fun of it."

Athrun tried to smile as he stood up. "Thanks for telling me Cagalli, but please, come to school tomorrow, I won't tell a soul about any of this to anyone."

Cagalli sighed in relief. "Thanks Athrun, you're truly a good friend. Oh and I'm really sorry I took so much of your time.

"No, believe me, it was worth it." Athrun then walked off heading towards his home.

"_I'm not so sure that we can be friends, now that I know who you are Cagalli_…." Athrun looked up at the darkish sky. "I'd better ask father about this." He said out loud.

**A/N: I'm really sorry that this chapter was so short! The point was to tell you Cagalli's reason of coming to Athrun's school and giving a bit of Athrun's secret out. And no, Athrun is not a bad guy, trust me.**

"


	4. Whether a choice or a decision

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny DOES NOT belong to me.

**A/N: Wow, I had no idea so much people liked my story line! I'm so happy! Oh and now that finals are over, I'll be able to update this faster! Yes! Well, enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Whether a choice or a decision

"You can't do that father!" the blued haired teenager practically yelled.

"Do not tell me what I can do and can't Athrun, have you forgotten why we came to Orb in the first place?"

Athrun slightly gritted his teeth. "But you never said anything about assassinating! They may be our enemies, but this just isn't right!" he said trying to defend what he believes in.

"What do you think I was going to do! I thought you knew from the beginning that this would happen." Patrick Zala spoke furiously with a slight of disappointment in his voice.

Athrun dropped his head and looked at the floor. "Why do you have to kill them all? There are some members of the Athha family that isn't involved in this."

Patrick let out a grunt. "They may not be involved…..yet. Don't you understand that if we only kill Izumi Athha, his daughter is to take his place?"

Athrun's head shot up. "_Cagalli_..."

"After school, come straight to here, I'll be sending our soldiers to the Athha's house and I want you to go as well.

**3:45 after school…..**

"_Yes! Tomorrow is Saturday and that means….I get to sleep in_!" Cagalli smiled happily to herself while walking home. "_But I wonder… was it just me or did Athrun act a bit odd today at school? He barely even spoke to me…I hope I didn't say or do anything to make him angry_…."

When Cagalli got home, she saw a note on the living room table. She picked it up and read it out loud.

"Cagalli I am very sorry but I was called to a sudden meeting today, so I will be coming home late." Cagalli sighed. "Another meeting father? It seems like you're never home…"

After, she took a shower and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. Cagalli quickly brushed her blonde hair and didn't even bother to dry it. Suddenly, she heard her door bell ring.

"Ok, who would come to our house at…" Cagalli stopped her sentence to glance at the clock.. "At 5:10pm? And don't they know that father is gone for a meeting?" She made her way for the door and opened it. Her hazel eyes met with soft emerald ones.

"ATHRUN!" she yelled since she wasn't expecting **him. **"Wh…what are you doing here?"

"Come with me." He said simply and grabbed her wrist pulling her out of the house.

"What's the big idea? And what are you wearing?" Cagalli asked when she noticed the long, black cloak he had on.

"Don't ask anything, and just come with me." Athrun had a serious expression on his face. Cagalli got suspicious but followed anyways.

"Where are we going Athrun?" she asked in curiosity but he didn't answer back. "Well, I need to get back to my house, my father will be worried if he comes home to find me gone." Cagalli turned back to return to her house, but Athrun grabbed her arm and her wet hair stuck to her cheek when he twirled her back around. He continued to walk with Cagalli's arm in his hand, pulling her along forcefully.

"What are you doing! I said I need to go back Athrun!" she struggled hard to make him release her arm but his grasp was beyond her strength. She then tried to stop her whole body from following, but then she was practically being dragged.

"Let me go! Stop walking and talk to me!" Athrun stopped when they reached a huge apartment but still didn't let go of Cagalli's arm.

"An apartment?" she looked at Athrun. "You dragged me all the way here to show me this apartment? Ok, now that I have seen it, I really need to go home."

"You're not going anywhere." Athrun said flatly and pulled her with him to the third floor of the apartment. He opened room number 34 with a card and pushed Cagalli inside. When she tried to get back out, he pushed her back and he got inside too, closing the door behind him. He then locked the door and put the card in a pocket.

Cagalli stared at Athrun's face feeling puzzled. "What do you think you are doing? Let me out of here!" she yelled wanting an answer.

Athrun's serious face softened up a little as he looked back at Cagalli's face. He let out a deep sigh. "I have no idea why I'm doing this…." He muttered quietly under his breath. Athrun walked towards the living room and looked outside his balcony. Meanwhile, Cagalli kept trying to open the door, but it was no use since it was locked both from inside and out. She yelled out in frustration and knew she needed that card to unlock it.

"Athrun Zala, tell me what is going on! NOW!" She walked over to him, but all he did was turn to face her.

Cagalli's mouth tightened as she lost all her patience. Even though he was her friend, even if she never even dreamed of hitting him, her hand automatically flew over to Athrun's cheek. Before it slapped him, he caught her hand and held onto it. He looked straight at her, as if he saw right through her.

"I'm sorry Cagalli…the reason I brought you here is because….your house is too dangerous for you to stay in…." he stated softly.

Cagalli jerked herself away. "Stop talking nonsense and let me out of here."

"Listen to me, ZAFT soldiers are coming if you stay there. They mean to kill you."

"And how would you know? And why would they want to kill me!" she snapped back.

Athrun then slowly took off the black cloak he was wearing and let it fall to the floor. Cagalli's eyes widened and her legs felt unstable as she continued to stare at Athrun.

Cagalli had a horrified expression on her face. "G…get away from me…." Athrun tried to get close and calm her down. "Let me explain Cagalli…..I-" his words were cut off by her yelling.

"Get away from me you…..YOU COORDINATOR!"

**A/N: TT my chapters keep turning out to be short…but I'll really try my best to make the next one much longer! Review this please? Even if it was short…I would appreciate it if you did. **


	5. Athrun\'s secret

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED/Destiny DOES NOT belong to me.

**A/N: See, I told you I would be updating more often! I'm so glad its summer! Well, like I promised in the last chapter, I'm going to try to make this chapter longer. Hmm…do you really think that Cagalli hates coordinators? Yea, that last phrase did make her sound a bit like Fllay huh? Hehe…**

Chapter 5: Athrun's secret

"_This can't be_…." Cagalli thought as she back away until she felt the cold wall trap her from behind. Athrun hesitated to move closer since he knew she was going to tell at him again.

"Why didn't you tell me…in the first place?..." she questioned, but Athrun only looked away. "What do you plan to do with me?" she asked again wanting to hear something from him.

"I don't plan to do anything to you Cagalli…I…I'm only trying to help you…" Athrun spoke without looking at her face.

"LIAR! You treated my as your friend in school…now here you are, standing right in front of me…wearing that…that ZAFT uniform! How do you expect for me to trust you now?"

Athrun looked up and saw Cagalli with a bit of both scared and confused expression on her face. "Cagalli…I.." Athrun took a step forward but stopped.

"You knew from the beginning who I truly was, didn't you! And this is why you came to Orb, isn't it?" Cagalli couldn't stop herself from stopping her mouth, for all she felt was angriness.

"You don't understand, I didn't know who you were until you told me. I didn't even know your father had a daughter….and yes, this is why ZAFT soldiers came to Orb. My father told me about it, but I didn't know he was thinking of killing your family, as well as you."

Cagalli stared blankly at Athrun in disbelief. "Your…father? You mean, your father is the head of ZAFT?"

Athrun nodded. "Yes…his name is Patrick Zala, I see you didn't know…."

"But….I don't get it, if you're his son, why are you….." her question trailed off and couldn't finish it.

"I have different beliefs than what my father has…even if his orders were to kill you and your father, I don't think that is the right thing to do….I may not have the right to say this but…no matter what you think, you are still a friend to me.

For some reason, Cagalli felt like what he was saying was the truth. She wanted to sew her mouth for jumping to conclusions without even knowing.

"Um..Athrun, I'm….I'm sorry…" Cagalli managed to speak out.

Athrun smiled a bit. "I can't blame you for getting angry…I would have done the same…I should be sorry for not telling you…." there was no sign of anger in his tone.

Cagalli let out a sigh. "Won't you get in trouble for disobeying your father?" she asked.

"That's why I have to keep this a secret…." Even though Athrun wasn't sure of what he was going to do, or what was going to happen, he promised himself that he will do whatever he believes in.

Cagalli faced down to the floor. "So…do you live here alone?" she asked quietly.

"Yea, my father practically lives at his office and well for my mother…she passed away..." Athrun's voice saddened a bit as he mentioned about his mother. Cagalli was curious of how his mother passed away, but she kept herself back from asking since it seemed to sadden him.

"Oh…I see…I'm sorry to hear that…."

Athrun let out a deep breath. "No, it's alright…it's been awhile since she was gone…"

Cagalli suddenly had a flashback of what she said to him earlier. "_Get away from me you…YOU COORDINATOR_!" Those words she has said echoed inside her head. Athrun may be a coordinator, but what right did she have to say that to him? He was only trying to help her and she didn't even know it.

"You know…what I said to you earlier…I didn't mean it….I don't hate coordinators at all, but when I saw you wearing that uniform, those words just automatically came out. I want you to know that I don't have any bias opinions towards coordinators…and that I'm really sorry." Cagalli couldn't face him as she spoke. But after, there was a brief silence. She waited for Athrun to say something but when he didn't, she glanced up at his face.

When Cagalli saw him smiling, she quickly dropped her head again. "_Why is he smiling? Did I say something wrong_?..." She bit her lower lip as the moment felt awkward.

"Today at school…I was worried of how I was going to tell you about this...but now I see that there was nothing to worry about in the first place…" Athrun spoke out gently,

Cagalli slowly looked up at him, confused. "Worried?"

Athrun slightly nodded. "I thought you would be angry with me even if I told you my secret…and yet, I see you here, apologizing to **me**, instead of me apologizing to you. You are different in every way I expected you to be…"

"Oh…well I…" Cagalli felt completely speechless. They stood like that for a while until a ringing sound filled the room. Athrun moved to the table and picked up the phone to his ear.

"Hello, this is Athrun Zala."

"Where are you Athrun!" came a loud, angry sounding response. Athrun flinched a bit as the loud voice ringed through his ear.

"I'm at the apartment." He replied without hesitation.

"What! Didn't I tell you to come here right after school!"

"I'm sorry father, I forgot."

"Well it's too late now, I already sent our soldiers." Cagalli couldn't hear the voice as it calmed down. She saw Athrun nodding as he talked. Soon, he put down the phone.

"I'm assuming that was your father?"

Athrun looked over at Cagalli and nodded. "He's pretty angry…"

"You are a terrible liar, you know that Athrun?" Cagalli said as she tried not to laugh.

"Hmm, I've never been that good at lying…"

"I'm sorry father, I forgot." Cagalli imitated what Athrun said in a low voice. "It almost sounded like you forgot on purpose!" She broke out laughing.

Athrun smiled. It felt good to see her laugh after all that intenseness. Soon after, Cagalli stopped laughing and looked at the clock. It was 6:15pm.

"I didn't know that it was this late already. Do you think it's safe to go back to my house now Athrun?" she asked as she turned her head towards him.

"I wouldn't bet on it, my father is the type of person who doesn't rest until he's satisfied. He'll keep sending our soldiers to your house until they find you…" Athrun spoke with a concerned look.

Cagalli sighed. "Then what am I supposed to do?" She ran her fingers through the side of her head and found her hair still partially wet.

Athrun took Cagalli's hand and led her to the table. He picked up the phone and handed it to her. She looked up at him feeling confused.

"You know you're father's cell phone number right?" Cagalli nodded, but she was curious why he was asking her this all of a sudden.

"Tell your father that you'll be staying here for a while."

"WHAT!" Cagalli blurted out at Athrun's face in shock. "Me? Stay here! B-but Athrun!"

"Just do it. Your safety cannot be guaranteed if you stay somewhere else other than here."

Cagalli then looked at the phone. She hesitated awhile before she dialed. Her fingers slightly trembled as she pressed the buttons. Cagalli then slowly put the phone up to her ear and heard it ring continuously. .

"Hello?" came a voice that Cagalli was expecting. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She took the phone away from her ear and looked at Athrun nervously. "Athrun…I…I can't do it…" He took the phone from her hand and held it up to his ear.

"Is this Izumi Athha?" Athrun spoke with no fear. Cagalli's eyes widened. "What is he doing!"

"Yes, but who is this?" Izumi questioned back. Athrun decided not to answer that and jump right to what he was going to tell him.

"I am taking your daughter and she'll be staying with me for a while, I cannot tell you where she is right now or who I am. But your house is unsafe for her to stay in, as well as yourself. You don't need to worry because I promise she'll be alright here."

"Wait! Wha-" Athrun ended the call before Izumi could question him more. "Well, that's taken care of." He looked at Cagalli who was staring at him.

"I can't believe you just did that…my father is going to kill me! I should have never dialed the number…"

Athrun gave a small chuckle. "What's done is done." Cagalli groaned and threw herself to the couch beside her. She buried her face in her hands. "Sorry Athrun…I know I should be thankful but…" her words sounded muffled, but Athrun knew what she was saying. He sat next to her and took her hands away from her face.

"I know I'm doing things without even asking you first, but if you got killed, I would feel responsible…"

The sun was setting and the orange light streaked throughout the room from the balcony and the windows. Cagalli saw her shadow beside her feet as well as Athrun's. She moved her body to look at him. His face seemed even more beautiful in the warm sunlight. Athrun had a slight grin on. "Do you like staring at my face?" he asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

Cagalli felt her face flush. "Oh, sorry! I'm not trying to be rude or anything! It's just that you were right there and I couldn't help but to-" she froze when his hand stroked her hair smoothly.

"You could catch a cold if your hair stays damp. Stay here, I'll get you a dry towel." Athrun stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

Cagalli put a palm to her left cheek and felt the warmness die down. "_This is definitely not because of the sun_…"

**A/N: Yay! This chapter was a bit longer right? Well I hope so! Oh my gosh, I just found this kawaii magazine picture of Athrun holding Cagalli! I'm going to print it out. XD**

**Now, I'm ready for reviews please! Thanks…**


	6. Feelings we must not have

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED/Destiny DOES NOT belong to me.

**A/N: I'm sorry my last chapter was kind of boring, even I thought that. I was only half awake when I was writing it. LoL. Well, I read some other GS fics and their chapters are long! I can't seem to know how they do it! Whenever I type my chapter on Microsoft Word, it looks so long but once I upload it, it only takes half of the space…boohoo….well, here is my sixth chapter. Oh and, Athrun doesn't have any special feeling for Cagalli yet, but this chapter might give you a hint of how he feels about her.**

Chapter 6: Feelings we must not have

"Sorry my room is so small, I live alone, so I didn't need that much space."

"No, that's alright, I don't mind." Cagalli looked around the room and found it clean and simple. There was one medium sized bed against the wall, and a small table with a lamp on it. She saw a picture frame next to the lamp, and walked over to look at it. There was a woman and a boy with the similar colored hair standing next to each other.

"Athrun, is that you?" Cagalli asked as she pointed to the picture. Athrun nodded.

"You look so young….and is that your mother?"

"Yes, that photo was taken not long before she passed away." Athrun stepped closer to look at the picture with Cagalli. "Wow…she looks so beautiful…you resemble your mother, don't you Athrun?"

Athrun laughed quietly. "You think so?"

"Yea, you both have the same eyes…" Cagalli took a moment to take another good look at the photo and smiled to herself. "You are very lucky…that you remember how your mother looked like…" Athrun looked at her and raised his eye brows.

"Cagalli, do you have a mother?" Athrun asked trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Of course, everyone has a mother at some point…but it's just that, I never even got to see my mother's face…my father told me she left us when I was just a baby…" Cagalli smiled sadly at Athrun who was listening to her closely. "I wish I had a picture of her…just once, I would like to see her face, the one who gave birth to me…"

"Is it ok for me to ask you for her name?" Athrun asked but Cagalli just turned her head to look at the picture again.

"I'm ashamed to say that….I don't know her name…" Cagalli fidgeted her fingers. "Father won't talk about her, even if I ask…I don't know anything about my mother to be honest." Athrun gazed at her face from the side.

"_I'm so stupid! Why did I even ask her that question! Athrun…you are truly an idiot...quick! Think of something to say that will change the subject_!" Athrun cleared his throat. "Say, it's getting pretty late, don't you think you should get to sleep now?" he asked a bit nervously.

Cagalli turned to Athrun and gave him a funny look. "Um…I think going to sleep at 7:00pm is a bit too early…but if you insist…"

"Hn…you're right, maybe we should have a cup of warm tea or something?" he said trying to sound natural. Cagalli smiled.

"A cup of tea sounds great."

"Ok, but before I get the water ready, do you mind if I change?"

"Oh, sorry! I'll get out now." Cagalli ran out of his room and shut the door. Athrun then started to take off his top part of his uniform as he opened the closet. He changed into some comfortable clothes and stepped out of the room. He saw Cagalli sitting on the couch looking at her hands.

"Are you bored already?" Athrun asked as he headed for the kitchen. Cagalli shook her head.

"No…just thinking…" she simply replied. Athrun filled a teapot with water and put it over the stove which was on medium temperature.

"Thinking about what?" He asked even if it has been a little late.

"Just stuffs…"

After a few minutes, the pot released white stream out of the tiny holes, meaning the water was hot. Athrun turned the stove off and got out two cups. He poured the boiled water into them and got out a jar of thick looking syrup. He opened the jar and put some of the syrup into the cups and stirred it with a spoon.

"Cagalli, the tea is ready." He said as he looked over from the kitchen and still found Cagalli sitting on the couch, not moving a muscle. She looked over and smiled.

"I'm coming." She got up and walked over to the light brown table and sat on the chair. Athrun brought the cups holding one in each of his hands as he set one in front of the blonde. He sat down across from her as he held the warm tea in his hands.

"Thanks." Cagalli put her index and middle finger through the handle hole and brought the edge of the cup to her lips. She sipped a little bit and found the tea quite hot. Athrun watched her every movement but Cagalli didn't notice. He had a weird feeling of having a girl in his apartment, and the fact that she was going to stay with him for a while.

"_Maybe I should ask her something…this quietness is getting a bit akward_…" Athrun thought for a while.

"Um, is there anything you're wondering about? You can always ask." Cagalli set her tea down and looked at him.

"Actually, I do."

Athrun just starred for a second. He wasn't expecting that she was going to say yes but he asked back to hear what she has been wondering about. "What is it?" he slightly blew on his tea before drinking it.

"It's about school…I left my uniform and all the textbooks at my house. I can't think of an excuse for not following the dress code and why I didn't bring any of the books…Mr. Onajiwa is probably going to give me like twenty detentions…"

Athrun let out a soft chuckle and sighed. "That is going to be a problem, isn't it?...Well, is your father home all day?"

Cagalli shook her head. "Are you kidding? He goes out of the house at 7:00am and comes back at 9:00pm. That's the normal schedule, if he has longer meetings, he comes back home when I'm asleep…like today…." Athrun put up an elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand.

"So he's coming late today….but this would all be a waste if a soldier caught you around your house…"

"Hmm…I hope I'll think of something by Sunday…" Suddenly, Cagalli's face lit up with but her expression was blank.

"Did you think of it?" he asked in surprise.

"Well no….I just wanted to know if you….had a girlfriend or something…." She looked down into her cup and saw her blurry reflection in the light brown liquid.

Athrun was taken back by this question. "Why would you ask?"

"Just….if you did, I think she would be upset if she found that I'm staying at your place...so I wanted to know…"

"Well no need to worry, I have never even had any friends who are female until I met you. But thanks for thinking about it." Athrun saw Cagallis turn her face away slightly,

"_I can't believe that he never had a girlfriend before! I mean, he's so kind and…handsome…Wait! What am I thinking? This isn't the reason why I asked this question_!..." Cagalli slightly hit the table with the side of her fist feeling angry with herself.

"**It's not like I like him or anything**!"

Athrun slightly cocked his head in confusion. "Ugh...you don't like who?" she snapped back to reality when his voice reached her ears.

Cagalli looked at the confused Athrun and forced out a small, nervous laugh. "I have this bad habit of talking to myself whenever I ugh…whenever I get angry…" she found the words to speak, but they weren't exactly what she was looking for.

"Well I'm sorry if I said anything to make you angry." Athrun said in an apologetic tone.

"No! I'm not angry at what you said, I just….never mind, forget that I ever even said anything…"

Athrun saw a shade of pink on her cheeks and knew she was embarrassed. "Alright, well I'm finished drinking my tea." He got up and put his cup in the kitchen sink. Soon after, Cagalli did the same thing and rubbed her right eye.

"Hey Athrun?" she called out in a tired voice. Athrun turned back from the living room and looked at Cagalli in the kitchen.

"Hmn?" he waited for her reply.

"I think I want to sleep now, I know it's still early but for some reason, I feel worn out…"

Athrun nodded. "Alright, follow me." Cagalli did as she was told as he led her to his room again.

"Go ahead and sleep in here, I'll be fine on the couch."

"No, that's alright, I don't want to take over your room, I'll sleep on the couch." Cagalli slightly walked to the door, motioning to the couch. But a tight hand wrapped around her elbow and pulled her back to the middle of the room.

"Now, that wouldn't be right, shouldn't the princess be treated with dignity and respect?" Athrun put on small grin as he slowly released her arm. Cagalli turned and was face to face with him.

"_Princess? This feels so weird…I know I'm the head representative of Orb's daughter, but no one ever called me that_…"

"Well, don't worry about anything and have a good sleep." Before she had a chance to say anything, he left her in his room hitting off the light. She turned around but it was too late.

"_I didn't even get to thank him_…." Cagalli let out a slow sigh as she lifted up the bed sheet to get under it. She left like she was on a cloud when her head slight sank into the pillow.

"_I don't get it…why didn't I get angry when he called me a 'princess'? It sounds…childish in a way and I would've yelled at anyone who called me that_..." Cagalli paused for a little while before thinking. "_Could it be….that I really like him? But this isn't right! He's the son of ZAFT and I'm the daughter of Orb….I have to stop getting these funny feelings_…"

Cagalli shook all the thinking away and closed her eyes as she fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Athrun sat on the couch and closed his eyes as well. He too fell asleep.

**1:00am midnight…**

Athrun was now lying on the couch as he slept, until a loud knock on the door disturbed him. He opened his eyes and sat up as he groaned.

"_Who could it be at this late of an hour_?" Athrun got up and walked over to the door and opened it. There stood a tired looking brunette haired boy with a goofy grin.

"Kira!" Athrun was shocked to see his friend at his house at midnight. Kira stepped inside.

"Hey Athrun, do you mind if I stay at your house for one night?" his voice didn't seem normal. Athrun smelled something coming from Kira.

"Did you drink again?"

Kira nodded as he made his way inside and collapsed onto the couch. Athrun closed and locked the door back up and walked over to his drunk friend.

"Kira…you could've picked the worst time to drink…"

"Sorry…my house was too far so I came here…don't mind me and go back to sleep Athrun…" Kira made a shooing motion with his hand towards his room as he yawned.

"_What am I going to do? Cagalli's in that room and all that's left is the bathroom…Kira will be suspicious when he gets up tomorrow to find me sleeping on the ground next to him…damn it_…" Athrun walked over and carefully opened the door of his room. He got in and closed the door back to find everything pretty much dark.

"_I'll just sleep next to the bed_…" he got out some blankets, a pillow from the closet and set if on the ground. Before he laid down, he took a glance at Cagalli's sleeping face. Athrun suddenly felt a tingly feeling in his stomach. Even if she pretended to be a guy at his school, he had to admit, she was pretty."

Athrun lied on the hard floor as he shifted his body, trying to find a comfortable position. Like that, he once again fell asleep.

**5:00am…**

"_Damn_…" Athrun's eyes flung open when he heard Kira get up and walk towards his room.

"Hey Athrun? You asleep?" came Kira's voice sounding a bit croaky from the other side of the door. Athrun quickly got up from the ground and jumped onto the bed, under the covers with Cagalli. She woke up feeling startled and saw Athrun on top of her with his knees on each of the sides, right below her hips. Just when she was about to scream, he put an index finger to her lips.

"Shhh, just stay quiet for a while Cagalli…" Athrun whispered as lightly as he could.

"Well, I'm going now, my mom is going to kill me, thanks for letting me in Athrun." Kira spoke again.

Athrun didn't say anything letting Kira know he was asleep. Cagalli felt her heart beat faster and faster, she has never been this close to him. They're faces were VERY close together and they felt themselves breathe on each other. Cagalli thought it was getting a bit warm since her whole body was under the cover and with Athrun on top of her.

Then there was a sound of a door closing. Athrun closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. He opened then back up and saw Cagalli's face starring back at his still in shock. Athrun now felt the warmness surround his skin and he longed for more. His body slowly moved closer to hers and they made a slight contact. Athrun immediately stopped when he realized what he was doing. He flipped the covers and got up from the bed.

"Um…sorry….K, Kira was sleeping in the living room and I didn't want him to know you were here….ugh…it's a…long story..." he stammered.

Cagalli sat up and looked down at her bed. "Oh…I see…"

"Sorry for waking you up…I'll go now…" Athrun walked out and closed the door behind him. He looked down at his hand.

"_What's wrong with me?...I…never felt like that before….why did I want to get closer to her?…I need to get rid of this feeling…it's only been a day since she was staying here and I don't want to cause trouble for her, as well as for me_…" Athrun looked at the clock.

"_It feels like I didn't get much sleep because of all the comotion_…."

**A/N: I wrote this chapter little by little each day so if it sounds weird or not very connected, sorry! Well, thanks for all the reviews once again! Would you mind reviewing for this chapter for me? Thank you!**


	7. Saturday

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED/Destiny DOES NOT belong to me.

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Sorry that I didn't change the fonts for the characters' thinkings last chapter! I uploaded it without editing it so I uploaded it again…Well I'm also sorry if was also boring! You can be honest, I don't mind….By the way, this is just going to be a fun chapter, nothing serious ok? Just enjoy... I think this is the shortest chapter I have EVER wrote...**

Chapter 8: Saturday

"_Great…so much for sleeping in…and it's a Saturday too! But the way Athrun woke me up, how could I go back to sleep_?" Cagalli sighed and sat up. She looked at the window and peeked through the blind. It was a bit foggy and the sun didn't even rise yet.

"_I doubt ZAFT soldiers are still around…maybe its ok for me to go outside and take a little jog perhaps_?" Cagalli got up and slowly tiptoed her way to the door and opened it ever so carefully. There, she saw Athrun sleeping quietly on the couch.

"_Huh, what got him all worked up? He seems like he's going to sleep all afternoon."_ Cagalli got out and saw a card on the table. She silently walked over and picked it up.

"_Perfect! But I can't believe Athrun just left it lying here_…" she took the card and opened the door with it. It made a click sound as the lock unlocked. Cagalli put her hand on the knob and twisted it.

"Cagalli…"

Her hands stopped working as soon as she heard her name being called. She nervously turned around and saw Athrun standing there. He looked very tired.

"Um….I can explain…" Cagalli started out slowly, trying to figure out at the same time if Athrun was angry with her. But before she could say anything more, he took a hold of her wrist and pulled her back into the living room.

"Athrun, I just wanted to take a walk outside, and I don't think the soldiers are out there still."

"Cagalli…" he said with a sigh. "I need for you to stay in here, at least until we go to school…."

"Alright….but, your not angry are you?"

Athrun shook his head. "No…I'm just tired….but don't ever try to sneak out again." Cagalli nodded as she watched Athrun sit back on the couch.

"Your going back to sleep?" she asked curiously.

"You don't mind do you? I didn't get much sleep last night…"

"Why don't you sleep on the bed? The couch seems uncomfortable." Cagalli suggested. Athrun tried his best to form a smile.

"That's alright, the couch is fine…"

Cagalli pouted a bit at the answer she received. She went over and helped Athrun stand up and practically pushed him back in his room.

"You've called me princess yesterday, am I right? Well as a princess, I order you to sleep on the bed. No questions asked." Like that, she shut the door, leaving a dumbfound Athrun.

He chuckled to himself as he settled on his bed. He set his head on the pillow and turned his body to the side so that his cheek rested on it. Athrun then smelled something from the pillow. Something sweet. It was a strawberry scent.

"_She sure smells nice_…." He soon drifted into a long, deep, sleep, with a wonderful smell under his head.

**Few hours later….**

"_Geez, it's already been four hours and he's still not up yet. Maybe he's just a heavy sleeper_?" Cagalli sank deeper into the couch and looked at her body.

"_I feel so gross…if I knew this would happen, I would have brought extra pair of clothes_…" She got up and stretched her arms out. "_Maybe there's something I can wear temporally_…." Cagalli went into the bathroom and saw a washing machine. Next to it was two shelves, with neatly folded shirts on top of them.

"_Athrun wouldn't mind me wearing his shirt for a little right, would he_?" Cagalli's hand reached for a kaki shirt and unfolded it.

"_Woah, it's huge! I have a doubtful feeling this isn't Athrun's_…." Quickly, she took off her shirt and jeans, and changed into the shirt. Cagalli put her clothes in the washing machine and pushed a button to wash it. As soon as she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror.

The shirt came half way to her thighs, covering her butt, but not her knees.

"_Now…for a pair of pants_…" Cagalli looked around but there were only shirts. "_No….no….there's no pants_!" She looked at the machine, but her clothes were already being washed. "What am I going to wear!" She mentally cursed for ever putting her pants in the washer.

Cagalli stepped out of the bathroom and looked around the house for pants, but there was no luck. She then realized there would be pants in Athrun's room, but what if she woke him up from his sleep? Oh heck with it, it was better than running around the apartment half naked. Carefully, she went over to his room and opened the door. Cagalli saw Athrun sleeping on the bed peacefully. He didn't bother to put the sheets over him though.

"_Ok, I should look in the closet_…" she walked over to it ever so slowly, trying not to make a sound. She was successful at opening the closet door silently.

Cagalli saw shirts hanging but no pants. "_They have to be in here somewhere_…" She looked around and deeper into it, but it was too dark. Then, she reached her arm into the very top shelf trying to feel if there were any pants. Her toes hurt from tiptoeing as far as she could.

"_Oh no_…" her heard skipped a beat when she heard a movement from the bed. She froze, not making any sound.

Athrun got up from the bed with a soft groan. He rubbed his eye and looked to his side. His half open eyeslids shot up all the way at the sight he saw.

"C-Cagalli?" Athrun's eyes moved to her thighs that were barely being covered by the edge of the shirt.

"_Oh god….I think I feel a nose coming_…."

Cagalli instantly got back on her full feet, pulling the shirt down, trying to cover as much as she could.

"Ugh…I….I needed a pair of pants…s..sorry…." she stuttered nervously. Athrun looked away, covering his eyes trying to forget what he just saw. He wasn't getting any perverted ideas but still…

Cagalli got out of the room as fast as she could. "_I'm so stupid! Now he's going to think I'm some kind of weirdo_!" After a few seconds, she saw Athrun coming out of the room as well, with a pair of pants.

"Here…" he reached the pants out to her, not daring himself to look at her face, so he just looked down. And there he saw those legs of hers. Athrun didn't know where to look, so he just wandered his eyes until he saw the clock.

"Thank you…." Cagalli took the pants and ran for the bathroom to put it on. She let out a deep breath and looked at the washer that was still running.

"Stupid clothes…" she grumbled to herself.

**A/N: I know, I know, there wasn't much point to this chapter, but I don't want to give it all away so soon! Hmm, I won't be updating for at least two weeks because…I'm going to Korea! So, until then, I'll be reading the reviews that you'll give me! That's if, if anyone gives me any. Ja ne!**

"


	8. Formation of feelings

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED/Destiny DOES NOT belong to me.

**A/N: Huh, how long has it been since I updated this story? I've been so caught up in school registration and stuffs, plus I have a part time job so it's been pretty crazy. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! I read them all while I was in Korea!**

Chapter 9: Formation of feelings

"Everything ok Cagalli? You seem very nervous." Athrun asked as they walked down the street.

Cagalli clenched a fist to her chest. "I….I'm ok…by the way, thanks so much for letting me borrow your uniform." She tried her best to smile at her navy-blue haired friend.

"Not all at, I'm just glad I had an extra pair. But, what are you going to do without your books?"

She sighed at the thought of getting a detention. "I'll just tell Mr. Onajiwa that I-" Cagalli's sentence was suddenly cut off when Athrun pushed her aside against the wall. She was stunned at his sudden actions. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Keep quiet, they might see you." He whispered softy into ear.

"_Oh no….this feeling again….why do I feel like this…when he gets so close to me_?..." Cagalli gulped. Athrun had his arms extended on the side of her shoulders, his hands against the wall. When she heard footsteps passing by them, Athrun had moved even closer to her, so close that his chest touched her body. His eyes moved to see if they were enough distance away, and pulled away.

"Sorry about that, it seems like my father sent out our soldiers already. Did I scare you?" Athrun faced Cagalli.

"No…not at all…" she shook off the thoughts, not wanting to question herself about how she felt.

**At school…**

Cagalli sat down in her seat, waiting for the moment to arrive, when her teacher would scold her for not bringing her textbooks.

"Now, settle down class, and take out your history book!" the teacher announced from his desk. Cagalli sat there, stiff. "_Maybe….he won't notice_?..." Suddenly, there was some kind of an alarm.

"Fire drill!" a student from class yelled out loud. Everyone got up from their desks and headed for the exit. Athrun made his way towards Cagalli. "Saved by the drill, huh?"

Cagalli turned and smiled at him, happily. "Yea."

Every student was out of the building, all standing in a field together. Some of them were complaining about having the fire drill in the morning. But, of course, Cagalli didn't mind at all. She looked around, but something caught her eye.

"_This…can't be_!" her body stiffened. Cagalli started to make her way through the noisy crowd, and she found Athrun, talking with Kira.

"Athrun! Athrun!" she grabbed his arm, quickly making him turn around to face her.

"What's wrong Cagalli?" he asked, blinking at her.

"They're here! They're here at this school!" she panicked, not knowing what to do.

"Ok, calm down, who's here?"

"ZAFT soldiers!" Athrun's eyes widened in disbelief. He looked around, and saw them walking around the school entrance. Some of them were coming towards the crowd.

"_Damn….why are they here_?"

"Something wrong Athrun?" Kira asked in curiosity.

"It's nothing…" Athrun grabbed Cagalli's arm and started to pull her with him.

"Where are you going! Athrun!" Kira yelled, but there was no time to reply back.

"Cagalli, we're going to make a run for it, to the back to the school. There will be a back entrance. When the students return into the school, I'll take us back to the apartment."

Cagalli nodded, and ran with him as fast as she could. Athrun stopped when they reached the back to catch their breaths.

"Are…are they here because of me?..."

"I don't know…what other possible reasons could there be though…" Athrun motioned Cagalli to follow him through the back entrance. The halls were completely empty and quiet.

"Let's go into the gym room, it's the closest to the front entrance. When everyone starts coming back in, we'll head back to my place."

"Ok…." Athrun and Cagalli ran quietly, just incase anyone was still in the building. But soon after, they made it safely to the gym. It was dark inside, since the lights were all turned off. But as soon as they entered the room, the gym door shut by itself, with a loud, hard sound. Both of them looked back startled.

Athrun tried to open the door back, but for some reason, it wouldn't. Then it hit him. "_It's locked…that means…the door was shut by someone….but who_?..."

"Athrun? Wh-what happened?" Cagalli asked in an unsure tone.

"We're locked in here." He replied back bitterly. Cagalli's stomach sank, but deep inside her, she was expecting that answer.

"So, isn't there another way out?" she asked, now getting nervous."

"This is the only entrance because it's the nearest to the school exit."

"Oh….uh…ok then, um….then where is the light switch? I can't see anything." Cagalli tried her best to not sound like she was panicking, but Athrun already noticed.

"I'm afraid all the main switches are in one room….including the gym's…"

Cagalli felt her body shaking a bit. "_Great….first the soldiers come to the school….then I get locked in a gym…what am I suppose to do_?..."

"Cagalli? I can't tell where you are, say something." Athrun looked around the darkness, even if his sight didn't do any good.

"I…I'm right here…" Cagalli said quietly. Athrun walked forward slowly, until he bumped into her. Cagalli let out a small gasp, falling to the floor. Luckily, there were mats underneath her.

"Are you alright?" Athrun bent down and felt Cagalli's hand. "_She's trembling_…."

"What's going to happen to us Athrun?...How are we going to get out of here?..."

Athrun stayed silent. Even he didn't know the answer…but he didn't want to comfort her with lies.

"Athrun!" she yelled his name, wanting to hear something. Cagalli shook his arm. "Say something…" Athrun let go of her hand, still not replying. "I have an idea Cagalli…."

Athrun stood up quickly, pulling Cagalli up as well. "Don't let go of my hand." He whispered, holding her hand. He got his other hand and traced it on the wall. Cagalli was surprised when Athrun opened a door, pulling her inside as well. "What is this?"

"This is a room that was created just incase there was a lock-down. We'll stay in here until the person who locked us in, opens the door. When he finds us gone, he'll think that we escaped. That's our chance to get out of here."

"Alright…but it seems even darker in here…"

After what seemed like hours, Cagalli felt herself beginning to sweat. It sure was getting hot from all the body heat being trapped in a small room. Athrun was feeling the same way, when he heard a 'thump'.

"Ow….that hurt…." Cagalli noticed she had tripped on some gym equipments.

"Cagalli?"

"I'm ok, just tripped….but, could you help me get up? Something got tangled over my ankle I think." Cagalli mumbled.

Athrun chuckled as he walked over to where her voice came from. "You're a bit clumsy, aren't you?" Cagalli felt something fall on her. "Athrun?"

"Ugh…sorry, I tripped over something too…."

"Oh yea? And you call me clumsy?"

Athrun had a flashback of the nightwhen he made body contact with Cagalli on the bed. There was definitely he was feeling towards this girl, for he was feeling the same thing as last time. The desire to touch her…

Athrun leaned over closer, and felt her curves touch his chest. Cagalli slightly pulled away from the sudden contact.

"Cagalli….do you feel uncomfortable…to what I'm doing?..." he asked in a whisper voice.

She didn't really get the question. "Ugh…no, not at all, it's not your fault that you tripped."

"No…I mean…I…I don't know…" he was frustrated at how he couldn't find the word to say.

"Huh?..." Cagalli was confused.

Athrun leaned even closer, making Cagalli lay flat on the floor now. "How do you feel right now? Tell me the truth."

Cagalli was speechless. What was she suppose to say? Yea he was making her uncomfortable, acting like this all of a sudden. But, she didn't hate the feeling of him being close to her.

"Wh-why are you asking me this?…." She managed to ask.

"Just answer me. I'm confused with myself as well…."

Cagalli struggled to sit up, but what use was it when someone was pushing down on you? "I really don't know Athrun….how am I suppose to feel? You tell me." Cagalli tried reaching to her ankle to untangle the rope around it.

"I….I like you…." She froze instantly hearing those words. She laughed out nervously after an akward moment.

"You're….joking right? I mean we-"

"This isn't a joke Cagalli!" Athrun yelled, cutting off her sentence. Cagalli felt heart pounding like crazy. She had never seen him like this, he always talked to her with a gentle voice. Now this...

"_Shoot….what am I suppose to say now? Do I just laugh it off? No, he would get even more pissed_…" Cagalli kept telling herself to breathe in and out, trying to calm down. "_Alright then….I'll just make the best of it...god, I can't believe I'm doing this!.._." She wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer to her.

"Prove it."

**A/N: Yes, yes, yes! I am so looking forward to writing the next chapter! Oh, those two are in trouble now! Muhahahaha….well I hope you'll review for me! Thanks!**


End file.
